


Discontent

by sadandloneboy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad Newt (Maze Runner), Worried Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadandloneboy/pseuds/sadandloneboy
Summary: Thomas can't handle seeing Newt be sad.





	Discontent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. Kind of my first time really writing fanfiction. Please let me know what you think.

Sometimes life is ‘easy’: you get to sit on your ass, eat food that has been prepared for you, hang out with friends sometimes – you don’t have a lot to worry about. Newt’s life may have been ‘easy’ for the last few weeks, but for him, it didn’t feel very easy. A month ago he had graduated high school, and after the summer break he would start university. Since graduation, he had been feeling down – despising waking up in the morning and not wanting to go to sleep at night. However, just like he usually did, Newt kept these feelings to himself, not wanting to talk about them, even with his closest friends.

Newt’s friends, however, noticed. Texting them less than he usually did, and noticing he often looked worse than usual when they hung out was enough for Thomas to notice something was up. When he first noticed, he thought it would only last a few days: this had happened a few times. After a week, Thomas started getting concerned about Newt, and he tried to talk to him about it. Newt denied anything was wrong with him, and kept his feelings bottled up. Another week passed, and Thomas grew more fearful. Newt still refused to acknowledge his feelings when asked if anything was wrong. The third week, it was too much for Thomas.

Thomas, owning a car, drove to Newt in the afternoon, and rung the doorbell. He was answered by the fair haired boy:

‘T-Tommy! What are you doing here?’ Newt asked.

‘We’re going on a little trip tonight, and I’m forcing you to come with me.’ Thomas answered. 

Without any resistance, Newt came with him, after quickly changing clothes. This surprised Thomas: he expected Newt to put up a little fight. In a comfortable silence, Thomas and Newt drove through the city, and eventually left it. 

‘So, plan on telling me where we are going?’ Newt asked.

‘Don’t worry, we’re almost there. Just five more minutes.’ Thomas assured him.

A few moments later, the two arrived at the destination Thomas had picked out. The two got out of the car as it started getting dark. They where on a hill – in the distance the city and it’s many lights where visible. 

‘So why did you take me to this beautiful place, Tommy?’ He softly asked, after sitting next to Thomas on a bench for a few minutes.

‘My mom used to take me here when I was feeling down,’ Thomas said. ‘So why don’t you tell me what is really going on? I can tell something has been up for the last few weeks.’

‘Nothing. I’m fine.’ Newt silently answered, looking at the ground.

Thomas placed his hand on Newt’s leg. ‘Newt…’ He softly said.

Newt started tearing up. ‘I’m s-sorry Tommy. I’m s-so sorry. I have been feeling so unhappy lately.’ Newt told Thomas, and rested his head on Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas responded by moving his hand from Newt’s leg, and pulling him in for a hug.

‘Tell me Newt… Why are you feeling like that?’ Thomas asked, his voice filled with concern.

‘T-Tommy, I h-honestly don’t know…’ Newt sobbed.

‘It’s okay Newt... It's okay...’ Thomas held him tighter.

They sat like that for a few minutes: Newt softly crying in Thomas’ arms. Newt eventually broke the silence.

‘To-Tommy?’

Before Thomas had a chance to respond, Newt’s soft lips where on his, and it was the best thing he had ever felt. Newt quickly shot back and started apologizing.

‘I-I’m so s-sorry Tommy, I shouldn’t-’

Thomas quickly shut him up by kissing him on his lips.


End file.
